1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved light fixture assembly which is characterized by structure allowing quick and easy installation or replacement of the fixture in the field. More particularly, it is concerned with such an assembly having a wall or ceiling-mounted back plate, along with a cooperating, fixture-supporting plate pivotally and detachably connected to the back plate so as to permit easy access to the wiring for the light fixture to facilitate installation or replacement thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method of mounting a light fixture to the wall or ceiling involves first interconnecting the electrical wiring from the building and fixture, followed by substantially permanent attachment of the fixture by means of screws to appropriate threaded bores provided in the wiring junction box imbedded in the wall or ceiling. In many instances this can be a difficult task in view of the necessity of manually holding the fixture in place during initial orientation, and of aligning and finding the mounting holes for proper reception of mounting screws. While this installation procedure is not unduly burdensome for a homeowner, it will be appreciated that in public areas there may be literally hundreds or thousands of light fixtures to be installed, sometimes at extreme heights or in relatively inaccessible areas. In such cases the time consuming procedure outlined above represents a significant cost, especially considering the charges of professional electricians.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a specially designed fixture assembly which can be easily and quickly installed and/or replaced in the field without tedious, time consuming and expensive methods.